1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (FPDs). Generally, an LCD includes two substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer.
An LCD is a passive light-emitting device and requires a backlight assembly for providing light to pass through the liquid crystal layer. Examples of a light source used in the backlight assembly may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), or a light-emitting diode (LED). Currently, backlight assemblies using high-luminance LEDs are being extensively utilized.
An LED may be provided in the form of an LED package. An LED package generally includes a package mold, an LED chip disposed on the package mold and capable of emitting blue light, a phosphor located on the LED chip and capable of converting blue light emitted from the LED chip into white light. In some instances, the LED package may further include a lens covering the LED chip and the phosphor.
The phosphor may have limitations in generating high-purity white light. Therefore, quantum dots may be used instead of phosphor to generate high-purity white light.
However, the LED chip generates a lot of heat, and quantum dots are generally very sensitive to heat. Therefore, the LED chip and the quantum dots in the LED package should be separated from each other in order to produce light in a stable manner. In this case, however, the thickness of the LED package is increased, which in turn leads to an increase in the thickness of the LCD.
To separate the LED chip and the quantum dots, an optical part including quantum dots may be manufactured and placed separate from the LED package. However, the above method increases the total manufacturing costs and time of the LCD.